amor magica
by Fasara
Summary: Gwen es una adolecente gotica de 16 años que se siente atraida al chico popular de la escuela Trent aunque decubrira algo ¿que pasaria si su mejor amiga es una hada? o heya es una hada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos les tengo aquí un prólogo de una nueva historia.**

**Total drama no me pertenece solo Lisa, Leo, Carly (no de icarly), Carlos, Alan y Alis **

Gwen y las hadas.

Prólogo

Gwen una joven adolecente de 16 años vive en Nueva York ella estudia en la escuela Wawanakwa ella descubre que es una hada Princesa del viento junto con su mejor amiga Alis la hada Princesa de la naturaleza y también junto con Bridgette la hada Princesa del agua, Courtney la hada Princesa de la tierra, Lisa la hada Princesa del fuego y Carly la hada Princesa psíquica ellas salvaran al mundo.

Personajes principales:

Gwendolyn Verónica Rodríguez (Gwen): Debut capítulo 1

Trent Carter Mason: Debut capítulo 1

Bridgette Anneliese García: Debut capítulo 1

Geoffrey Reynaldo Turner (Geoff): Debut capítulo 1

Duncan Mariano Rodríguez: Debut capítulo 1

Courtney Abigail West: Debut capítulo 1

**Tendré que terminar capítulo 1 me tomara mucho terminarla creo **

**Bueno pongan reviews pero continuare con el otro fics bye**


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 1

**Hola chicos aquí Fasara con el primer capítulo de mi fics. Espero que les gusten.**

**Bueno total drama no me pertenece solo me pertenecen Lisa, Leo, Carly (no la de icarly), Carlos, Alan y Alis. Aquí está el primer capítulo. **

Gwen va al mundo de las hadas. Hace mucho tiempo avía un hermoso reino donde Vivian el Rey y la Reina del aire cuando se conocieron la joven era una campesina antes ella vio su primer amor era un Príncipe del aire vio a la plebeya y se enamoraron pasaron años cumplieron 20 se casaron y fueron los Rey y Reina del castillo de las nubes y dieron luz a su 2 hijos pero el Rey murió en una guerra la Reina le dijo a su suegra que cuidara el castillo ella huyo con los niños se fueron a vivir en la Tierra con los 2 hijos, la Reina se caso con otro hombre y estuvo una hija después los 2 hijos cumplieron 5 y la niña 4 la Reina quedo embarazada de nuevo y dio luz un niño el padrastro odiaba a sus 4 hijos y sus 2 hijastros en especial a su Hijastra la Reina decidio divorciarse pero se pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si su hija fuera una hada del aire? Ya que el Rey él era un hada pero la Reina tuvo el poder del aire la familia vivió felices para siempre.

Fin

La mamá de la niña cerro el libro porque le conto una historia a su hija de 5 años Gwen.

Gwen de niña: guau me gusto el cuento mami pero ¿que paso con la hija de la Reina?

Sra. Rodríguez: bueno ay una leyenda, la leyenda dice cunado la joven cumpla 16 años se convertirá en hada.

Gwen de niña: mamá ¿las hadas existen?

Sra. Rodríguez: no lo se ay que averiguarlo mañana. Buenas noches Gwen.

Gwen de niña: Buenas noches mami.

Cristal suspiro ya que la Reina era ella le conto el cuento a su hija asta que llego alguien.

Marceline: hola mi querida nuera.

Sra. Rodríguez: Marceline me asustaste.

Marceline: Cristal ¿le sigues contando cuentos de hadas a tu hija?

Sra. Rodríguez: si a Gwen le gusta los cuentos sobre hadas ella no debe de saber que es un hada se lo diré cunado cumpla 16 años.

Marceline: si se transformara en el momento preciso díselo cunado se entere ella.

11 años después hoy es un buen día para ir a clases Gwen cumplió 16 años ya es una chica pero Gótica. Gwen se vestía para ir a la escuela usa una blusa negra, una falda negra, mayas negras, botas negras y un gorro negro con rayas grises su mamá le habla.

Sra. Rodríguez: Gwen es hora de ir a la escuela.

Gwen: hay voy.

Llego asta la cocina para desayunar

Duncan: buenos días Gwendolyn.

Gwen: grr como me molesta que me digas por mi nombre completo es Gwen.

Sra. Rodríguez: hija tranquila mejor desayuna para que Alis y Tu no lleguen tarde otra vez.

Gwen: no tengo tiempo se me ase tarde adiós.

Duncan: adiós, va a llegar tarde de nuevo.

Gwen: me tengo que apresurar, ESPERE NO ME DEJE.

Alis: ay no DETENGASE POR FAVOR, no me deje en la calle.

Gwen: hola Alis.

Alis: hola Gwen, no otra vez vamos a llegar tarde.

Gwen: ay que apresúranos.

Duncan: jaja van a llegar tarde.

Alis: solo porque vas en moto, a para que hablo contigo.

Duncan: adiós tontas.

Gwen: no soporto a mi hermano.

Alis: quien no, corre ay que llegar a clases.

Gwen y Alis lograron llegar a la escuela pero tarde.

Gwen: ay no la profesora de biología nos matara.

Alis: ¿Qué hacemos?

Gwen: entremos pero sigilosamente.

Alis: espero que funcione.

Entraron al salón pero la maestra se enfado las acacho.

Sra. Román: Señorita Rodríguez, Señorita Master.

Gwen y Alis: si Sra. Román.

Sra. Román: es la cuarta vez que llegan tarde otra vez.

Alis: lo siento no volverá a suceder.

Gwen: si los sentimos maestra.

Sra. Román: las perdono por hoy vayan a sus asientos.

Gwen y Alis: si maestra.

Sra. Román: Termino la clase pueden irse, ahh mm creí que la flor murió pero como resucito no importa.

Gwen y Alis Llegaron a sus casilleros ellas 2 se conocen desde kínder se hicieron mejores amigas bueno son vecinas.

Alis: no puedo creer de nuevo lleguemos tarde es horrible.

Gwen: como soportar a mi hermano es peor.

Alis: si, ahh Gwen mira quien viene.

Las 2 amigas vieron venir un chico guapo, piel claro, ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro llevaba puesto una camisa verde, unos pantalones cafés y tenis negro el chico se llama Trent Carter Mason es el chico más popular de la escuela él es su casillero esta alado de Gwen

Gwen: ay no es Trent Carter Mason el chico mas lindo de la escuela, Tratare de hablar con el.

Alis: hazlo amiga sé que puedes Creo, ohh ay no ay viene la víbora.

Heather empuja a Gwen.

Heather: hola Trent ¿Como as Estado?

Trent: bien pero lastimaste a una chica.

Gwen se levanta pero adolorida.

Gwen: ¿que me golpeo?

Alis: Gwen ¿estas bien?

Heather: a son gótica rara y su tonta amiga.

Gwen y Alis: ¿Cómo nos llamaste?

Heather: como oyeron.

Trent: Heather no estuvo bien tratar mal a las otras personas.

Alis: como oíste.

Heather: como se meten ustedes 2.

Alis escondió uno de sus dedos para hacer magia para darle una lección a Heather ella es enreda una de las ramas de los arboles.

Heather: ahhh alguien que me baje.

Todos: jajajajajajajjaajajajaja

Trent: señorita ¿esta bien?

Gwen miro a Trent y se sonroja ella le toma la mano.

Gwen: si estoy bien mi nombre es Gwen voy en todas tus clases.

Trent: tú eres la chica que llega tarde ¿no?

Gwen: am si soy yo.

Trent: bien mi nombre es Trent mucho gusto querida Ángel.

Gwen pensamiento: me llamo querida Ángel.

Trent le da un beso en la mano de Gwen siendo cortes.

Trent: espero que nos volvamos a ver adiós linda Princesa.

Gwen: adiós Trent.

Alis: no puede ser te beso en la mano que romántico.

Gwen: si ah creo que estoy enamorada de él.

Alis: Gwen siempre estuviste enamorada de el desde 4to año de primaria.

Gwen: si mejor vamos a clases.

Alis: si vamos.

Terminaron las 7 clases todos se fueron a sus casa.

Gwen: espero que algún día me invitara una cita.

Alis: si.

Gwen: Alis ¿vas a venir a mi casa?

Alis: no puedo ir lo siento para la próxima ok.

Gwen: ok.

Alis se fue a su casa.

Gwen: Alis actúa extraño hoy me pregunto que será, que frio se siente pero casi no ciento el frio voy a caminar al parque un rato.

Gwen se comió una manzana asta escucho algo.

Gwen: ¿Qué fue eso?

Gwen vio a 2 chicas de su edad pero con vestuarios diferentes una es rubia pero con una media cola lleva una corona azul celeste una blusa azul celesta igual que el tono de la falda sus alas eran de color Azul cielo la otra es castaña tiene una corona café igual que sus alas su blusa y su falda.

Gwen: no pude ser son hadas son reales.

Bridgette: no te metas conmigo yo Bridgette la Princesa hada del agua.

Courtney: y yo Courtney la Princesa hada de la tierra terremoto.

Bridgette: marea alta.

Ogro: sus poderes son inútiles quítenles los collares de la tierra y del agua.

Las atrapan a ellas 2 asta que alguien le arroga una piedra al ogro.

Gwen. Oye metete con alguien de tu tamaño ay ¿que hago?

Ogro: duendes destruyan esa chica terrestre.

Gwen: noo. Gwen uso un ataque de un hada del aire que ella apenas descubre.

Gwen: ¿yo hice eso?

Ogro: voy a lastimarte niña de color blanca rara.

Gwen: NOOO. Uso otro ataque uso ventisca.

Bridgette: crees que sea ella.

Courtney: si es ella.

Bridgette: oye feo ogro te mereces el castigo estrellas de coral.

Courtney: roca golpe ante.

Ogro: me las van a pagar hadas y tu chica terrestre.

Bridgette: eres valiente ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Gwen: ¿hacer que?

Courtney: ese ataque ¿eres un hada del aire?

Gwen: porque me dicen e…. Gwen se desmalla.

Bridgette: se desmallo ay que llevarla al mundo de las hadas.

Gwen despertó en otro lugar.

Courtney: bridge ya despertó.

Gwen: en ¿donde estoy?

Bridgette: calma esta en reino jardín en el castillo Floaroma.

Gwen: ¿castillo Floaroma?

Courtney: Bridgette te dije que no era ella.

Bridgette: estoy segura que es ella ¿cuales tú nombre?

Gwen: mi nombre es Gwendolyn Verónica Rodríguez pero todos me dicen Gwen vivo en Nueva York estudio en Wawanakwa y vivo con mi mamá su nombre es Cristal mis Hermanos uno de mi edad su nombre es Duncan, uno de 12 su nombre es Jimmy y mi hermana de 15 Dixie nací el 20 de Enero.

Bridgette: sip es ella.

Gwen: ¿de que hablan?

Courtney: Gwen eres idéntica a la hija de la Reina tu madre terrestre es en realidad la Reina Cristal y tu eres su hija la Princesa Gwen hada y guardiana del aire.

Gwen: eso no pude ser posible yo un hada.

Bridgette: si a esta edad te trasformas en hada.

Gwen: cuando la joven cumpla 16 años se convertirá en hada, esa leyenda es cierta.

XXX: ya despertó.

Courtney: si Alicia y despertó.

Alis: genial pero nose por…Gwen eres tu.

Gwen: Alis eres tú, te veo diferente.

Alis estaba vestida usa un vestido la falda del vestido le llegaba asta sus rodillas parece como pétalos de una flor es de color rosa su cabello es largo y lacio su corona la tiene alrededor flores y una mas grande que parece de la realeza su collar era de una flor es una hada de la naturaleza.

Alis: Gwen espero que sepas que soy un hada de la naturaleza.

Gwen: valla mi mejor amiga es un hada.

Alis: cuando cumplí 16 mi mamá medio este medallón ahí proviene la magia de la naturaleza igual con las hadas del agua, tierra y aire.

Gwen: no sabía que era un hada.

Bridgette: claro que lo eres no me digas ¿que no sabias?

Gwen: no apenas lo se.

Courtney: bueno ya que lo sabes mi nombre es Courtney soy la Princesa hada de la Tierra.

Bridgette: y yo soy Bridgette la Princesa hada del agua.

Gwen: genial hola soy Gwen.

Alis: mejor te llevo a la tierra o si no tu mamá se pondrá como loca.

Gwen: si es cierto mucho gusto en conocerlas.

Bridgette: esperen iremos con ustedes.

Courtney: que no recuerda que las hadas no deben ir al mundo de los humanos.

Alis: calma Courtney no pasa nada mi mamá y yo nos ocultamos como humanas envés de hadas.

Bridgette: será divertido ver como es la ciudad y conocer humm ¿Cómo dijiste que eran?

Alis: chicos.

Bridgette: si conocer chicos humanos e ir de compras, a surfear, ir de fiesta y estudiar.

Courtney: espera ¿dijiste estudiar?

Bridgette: si

Courtney: pues yo voy.

Gwen: pero sus alas ¿Cómo los esconderán?

Alis: solo sígame.

Llegó un pequeño bosque.

Alis: ahora tómense de las manos y repitan después de mi _el poder de las 4 hadas llévanos al mundo de los humanos_.

Ellas 3:_ el poder de las 4 hadas llévanos al mundo de los humanos_.

La magia funciona llegaron al bosque en donde fue la batalla.

Alis: miren.

Alis une sus manos y se concentra y vuelve a ser humana.

Alis: ven es fácil inténtelos ustedes 2.

Courtney y Bridgette: bien.

Ellas 2 unieron sus manos y se concentraron y se convirtieron en humana solo que llevaban puesto un vestido de princesa el de Bridgette es de color celeste y el de Courtney es de color café

Courtney: somos humanas.

Bridgette: pero llevamos nuestros vestido.

Gwen: mire aquí crean que irán a un evento de la edad media.

Alis: y no se darán cuenta.

Ellas 2: genial.

La gente de la ciudad vieron a ellas 2 no notan la diferencia.

Gwen: vamos a mi casa.

Alis: ahora si voy a poder.

Bridgette: ¿crees que tu madre no se dará cuenta de que te perdiste?

Gwen: no creo ¿que tan malo pueda ser?

Sra. Rodríguez: EN DONDE ESTUVISE TODO EL DIA.

Gwen: estuve en una batalla peleando contra un Ogro.

Sra. Rodríguez: GWENDOLYN VERONICA RODRIGUEZ ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS.

Alis: es cierto su majestad.

Sra. Rodríguez: ¿un ogro?

Gwen: si y me salieron como no se poderes de aire.

Sra. Rodríguez: te enteraste, ase mucho tiempo yo cuando estaba de tu edad conocí a tu padre era el Rey de las hadas del viento me enamore profundamente de el cumplimos los 2 20 años me case te tuve a ti y a Duncan pero por desgracia Duncan los dioses decidieron trasladar sus poder del viento a ti porque sabían que ibas a ser de puro corazón tu padre murió en una guerra y me pidió ocultar esto.

Cristal le muestra el medallón de viento.

Sra. Rodríguez: el medallón de viento me pidió que te lo diera a ti es tuyo hija.

Gwen: bien me lo pondré, esta brillando.

Alis: la leyenda es cierta cunado un hada de la realeza aparece el collar en donde corresponderá la persona de buen corazón y como tienes cuando alguien cumpla 16 se convertirá en hada.

Gwen: entiendo mamá, pueden Courtney y Bridgette vivir con nosotros que deben conocer el mundo exterior.

Sra. Rodríguez: convenceré a los padres de ellas 2 para que sepan y entiendan y que aprendan como ser humanas no hay ningún problema.

Gwen: gracias mamá.

Hoy es Viernes las chicas fueron a la escuela de Alis y Gwen, Gwen usa un vestido que le llegaba asta las rodillas es de color negro solo que las mangas de color azul, su guantes de color negro, los mallas de color negro, las botas de color negro, Alis lleva puesto una blusa con manga de color blanco, una fada de color rosa, unas calcetas de color rosa y unas zapatillas de color rosa, Bridgette lleva puesto una blusa de color azul claro unos jeans y unos tenis y Courtney leva puesto una blusa de color violeta, una falda de mismo tono de color, usa calcetas de color blanco y unos zapatos de color negros.

Bridgette: gracias por prestarnos ropa Alis.

Alis: de nada, Gwen ya viste quien esta en su casillero.

Gwen vio a Trent su corazón empezó a latir.

Courtney: ¿Quién es el chico que esta allí?

Gwen: es Trent el chico más guapo de la escuela.

Alis: a Gwen le gusta mucho a Trent desde 4to de primaria.

Bridgette: que romántico.

Alis: ya me acorde tienes la oportunidad de hablar con el.

Gwen: ok.

Alis empuja a Gwen para llegar hasta Trent.

Gwen pensamiento: muy bien Gwen tu puedes.

Gwen: hola Trent ¿como has estado hoy?

Trent: bien oye ¿te noto algo nerviosa?

Gwen: si ya se es un bonito día ¿no?

Trent: si ¿que hermoso collar en forma de viento?

Gwen: gracias.

Director Henderson: atención alumnos de la escuela preparatoria Wawanakwa les tengo buenas noticias el lunes se realizara el baile de la escuela de bienvenida los chicos invitaran a las chicas eso es todo.

Gwen: genial un baile obvio que nadie va invitarme.

Trent: bueno ten es para ti.

Trent le da una carta a Gwen.

Trent: lo lees.

Gwen: ok, nos toca química.

Trent: si te veo en el salón.

Trent le da un beso en la mejilla de Gwen y esta se sonroja.

Gwen: ok te veo allí.

Alis: te Salió mal ¿no?

Gwen: algo haci.

Courtney: ¿que dice la carta?

Gwen: no lo se la voy a leer.

´´Te veo en el patio de la escuela en el almuerzo a las 8:40 te quiero decir algo importante''

ATT: Trent.

Gwen: me pregunto que será ah llegaremos tarde a clases otra vez.

Alis: corran, corran, CORRAN.

Llegaron al salón tarde de nuevo pero no entraron Gwen y Alis están asustadas pero Bridgette y Courtney estaban confundidas.

Bridgette: ¿Qué les pasan ustedes 2?

Gwen: tenemos miedo de que el maestro se enterara de que lleguemos tarde.

Courtney: y ¿como le aran?

Gwen: entrar sigilosa mente de nuevo.

Alis: ok lo intentaremos otra vez -_-.

Ellas 4 entraron sigilosa mente asta que el maestro de química las acacho.

Sr. Robinson: Gwendolyn Verónica Rodríguez, Alicia Erika Master.

Ellas 2: si Sr. Robinson.

Sr. Robinson: es la quinta vez que me llegan tarde de nuevo Una más y estarán en detención de acuerdo.

Ellas 2: si profesor.

Sr. Robinson: ¿Quiénes son ellas 2?

Alis: son las nuevas estudiantes Courtney Abigail West y ella es Bridgette Anneliese García son nuevas en la escuela.

Sr. Robinson: ah ustedes deben ser las señoritas West y García ¿no?

Ellas 2: si somos nosotras.

Sr. Robinson: muy bien señorita García siéntese con el señor Turner y señorita West se puede sentar con el señor Rodríguez.

Ellas 2: si profesor.

Sr. Robinson: esperen señorita Rodríguez y Señorita Master como llegaron tarde le asignare a cada una de usted 2 un asiento.

Alis y Gwen: ¿QUE?

Sr. Robinson: como dije señorita Master se sentara con el señor Elizalde.

Alan Emanuel Elizalde es un chico de 16 lleva puesto una camisa con rayas verde y blanco unos libáis con un cinto de color cafés y unos zapatos negro Alis se sentó alado de él.

Alan: me agrada que seamos compañeros.

Alis: si claro que si. Dijo Alis mientras estaba sonrojada.

Alan le sonríe a Alis y ella le devuelve sonrisa.

Sr. Robinson: ok bueno mientras que usted señorita Rodríguez usted será compañera del señor Mason.

Gwen se sonroja ella se sienta alado de Trent.

Trent: me gusta ser tu compañero mi dulce Ángel.

Gwen pensamiento: me digo dulce Ángel de nuevo.

Gwen: si lo se.

Empezó la clase de química pasaron las 2 horas se fueron a almuerzo Trent y Gwen fueron al patio de atrás.

Trent: Gwen quero decirte algo.

Gwen: claro ¿cual es?

Trent: ¿quieres ser mi pareja de baile de bienvenida?

Gwen: claro.

Trent: bien ahora cierra los ojo.

Gwen le hace caso Trent la agarra de la cintura le da un lindo beso Gwen abre los ojos y se sonroja ella le pone alrededor de su cuello.

Trent: Gwen quero decirte algo pero en el baile ok.

Gwen: de acuerdo.

Gwen se fue a buscar a sus amigas pero escucha gritos.

XXX: ahhh.

Gwen: ¿Qué fue eso?

Ogro: por fin las encontré tontas hadas y ¿en donde esta la chica terrestre?

Gwen: es ese ogro de ayer.

Alis: nunca te diremos.

Ogro: si no me dicen en donde esta entonces las destruiré.

Gwen: estoy aquí tonto ogro.

Bridgette: Gwen aléjate de él es muy peligroso

Pero Gwen no hiso caso hasta que

Ogro:con que hay esta humana tonta y rara tendrás tu merecido.

Intento aplastarla pero ella lo esquiva.

Gwen: por poco.

Ogro: toma esto.

El ogro golpea a Gwen.

Gwen: ahhh.

Bridgette ve donde va a chocar.

Bridgette: va a chocar con el árbol.

Alis: la naturaleza es mi especialidad.

Alis intenta habla hasta que.

Alis: árbol agarra a Gwen.

El árbol reacciono y atrapa a Gwen.

Gwen: gracias.

Ogro: no puede ser y tu chica de la naturaleza me las vas a pagar.

El ogro agarra el cabello de Alis la arroja y choca con el árbol y vuelve a la normalidad.

Courtney: Alis.

Bridgette: ay no.

Gwen: no puede ser.

Ogro: una fuera faltan 2, ohh.

El ogro noto que Gwen llevaba el collar del viento.

Ogro: entonces eres la princesa hada del aire.

El ogro tuvo una idea.

Ogro: envés de matar a ellas 3 te matare primero.

El Ogro levanta una roca y lo arroja hacia Gwen pero Courtney golpea la roca para salvar a Gwen.

Courtney: ¿está bien?

Gwen: sí.

Ogro: insolente.

El ogro agarra a Courtney y la arroja junto a Gwen pero Bridgette en puja a Gwen y la rubia fue golpeada junto con la castaña y se lastima y vuelven a la normalidad.

Gwen: BRIDGETTE, COURTNEY.

Ellas 2 no responden porque estaban noqueadas a igual que Alis.

Gwen: están noqueadas.

Ogro: jajaja es tu turno hadita mejor dicho humana.

Gwen: si pudiera transformarme.

El ogro la agarra y aprieta el puño y Gwen sufre de dolor.

Gwen: AHHHH.

Ogro: agoniza nadie te escuchara.

Gwen: de-ja-m-me DEJAME EMPAS.

Gwen comenzó a brillar.

Ogro: la luz me enceguece.

Gwen: ¿Qué me está pasando?

Las 3 hadas se despiertan del resplandor de la luz.

Bridgette: ¿qué está pasando?

Courtney: ¿y ese resplandor?

Alis: ES Gwen se está transformando.

El vestuario de Gwen estaba cambiando de forma ahora es un vestido azul oscuro el cabello se le creció se le hiso como como semi-amarado un poco suelto y rolitos, el color sigue igual negro con mechas azules y le salieron alas azules cristal.

Gwen: guau me convertí en hada.

Ogro: NO PEDE SER SUFRIRAS MI IRA.

Gwen: ventisca.

Ogro: aah insolente.

Gwen: tornado de viento.

Ogro: nooo.

Gwen arrojo al ogro contra asta al suelo.

Ogro: no pude ser que un hada me derrotara.

Gwen: pues créelo.

Alis: Gwen sujeta tu collar y repite después de mi ``_con el poder del viento te envió devuelta al lugar donde perteneces_´´

Gwen: si ``_Con el poder del viento te envió devuelta al lugar donde perteneces_´´

El collar de Gwen brillo apunto asea el ogro y dijo.

Ogro: NOOO VOLVERE ALGUN DIAAAA.

El portal se cerró y el Ogro desapareció.

Gwen: desapareció o_o

Alis: no pasa nada Gwen regreso al mundo de los Ogro creo.

Gwen: sí.

Bridgette: Gwen ya eres toda una princesa hada.

Courtney: sí.

Las chicas fueron de regreso a la escuela Gwen volvió a la normalidad.

Gwen: Que pesado día.

Alis: sí.

Courtney: NO PEDE SER, TE JURO QUE ME MATARE POR ESO.

Gwen: que te pasa.

Courtney: PUES TUVE QUE DESIRLE QUE SI A UN CHICO PUNK PARA QUE FUERA AL BAILE CON EL.

Gwen: ¿cómo es ese chico punk?

Courtney: no lo sé medio alto creo, tiene piercing en la ceja, nariz y orejas, parecido un delincuente, ojos azules y ah tiene una cresta verde.

Alis y Gwen pensaban y sabían la respuesta.

Alis: Duncan.

Gwen: Courtney te refieres de Duncan mi hermano fastidioso.

Courtney: si es él.

Bridgette: chicas adivine que.

Alis: ¿Qué?

Bridgette: Geoff Turner me invito al baile de bienvenida y le dije que sí.

Gwen: ¿cómo paso?

Bridgette: bueno la que paso fue…

Fansback:

En la clase de química el profesor fue a la dirección para algo importante.

Sr. Robinson: aurita regreso iré a la dirección por mi portafolio Joven Smith está a cargo.

Leo Smith es un chico de 16 usa unos pantalones largos cafés, camisa de color verde, cabello negro, color piel tostada arenoso (en los colores de los plumones) y tenis blancos sus ojos son de color negro.

Leo: si Sr Robinson.

XXX: amigo el maestro siempre te deja a cargo.

Leo: lo se Carlos no me molesta.

Carlos Roman es el mejor amigo de Leo el lleva puesto una camiseta de rallas, pantalón libáis, tenis negros, sus ojos de color café, su cabello de color café también y su piel como la de Leo.

Carlos: bueno lo que tú digas.

Bridgette estaba mirando a ellos 2 hasta que Geoff le hablo

Geoff: ellos 2 son Leo y Carlos son los mejores amigos.

Bridgette: enserio guau a mi nombre es Bridgette Anneliese García y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Geoff: soy Geoffrey Reynaldo Turner pero dime Geoff.

Bridgette: ok.

Geoff: oye sé que nos conocemos apenas pero ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Bridgette: claro.

Fin del Fansback.

Gwen: genial.

Alis: ablando de eso le Alan me invito al baile y le dije que sí.

Gwen: Alis ¿te gusta Alan?

Alis: creo que sí.

Courtney: Bueno mejor nos vamos a clases.

Bridgette: de acuerdo.

Gwen: vamos 3 días falta para el baile de la escuela y tendré mi primer baile con el chico popular de la escuela Trent Carter Mason.

Continuara...

**Termine por fin bueno espero que les gusten pongan reviews.**

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3 nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora**

**Hola chicos aquí Fasara sesito que voten con la mejor canción para el capítulo 2 el baile de bienvenida las protagonistas irán al baile Gwen se pone nerviosa cuando inicia una canción romántica votan por**.

**Tiempo de vals –Chayanne.**

**Me enamore de ti –Chayanne.**

**He´s all that-Cascada**

**estoy aquí-Shakira.**

**one thing- one direction **

**Pon un****Reviews y voten bye**


	4. Chapter 4 capítulo 2

**Muchachos sobre la votación de la mejor música romántica continuara este capítulo está dedicada la pareja más famosa Duncan y Courtney algunos se preguntaran ¿Cómo es Alis? Bueno Alis es de pelo castaño, piel bronceada clara y sus ojos son de color verde no sé si Duncan se entere de que Courtney, Bridgette, Alis y Gwen son hadas mientras que Geoff se entere en el otro capítulo Trent no lo sé, Alan tampoco, Carly aparecerá en el capítulo 5 y Lisa en el capítulo 6 a partir del episodio 3 voy a poner pov. a cada personaje.**

**Bueno total drama me pertenece me pertenece Lisa, Leo, Carly (no la de iCarly), Carlos, Alan y Alis. **

La cita de Duncan y Courtney

En la cafetería aún era viernes Gwen estaba pensando en alguien (ya saben a quién) hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Duncan: hola hermamonstruo y demonio de Tasmania.

Alis: me quedaría tranquila si te vas a fastidiar a otra parte que no sea en esta mesa.

Gwen: calma Alis, ¿a qué viniste Duncan?

Duncan: necesito hablar contigo hermana.

Gwen: de acuerdo.

Se fueron a un lugar privado.

Gwen: que quieres.

Duncan: me haces un favor.

Gwen: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Duncan: necesito que le digas a tu amiga la princesa que la quiero invitar a salir con ella.

Gwen: Duncan sabes que no eres el tipo de chico para Alis pero….

Duncan: no hablo de la princesa 1 hablo de la segunda la castaña morena ¿Cómo se llama?

Gwen: Courtney.

Duncan: si ella la quiero invitar a salir mañana.

Gwen: no lo sé.

Duncan: vamos mechitas te prometo no hacer algo ilegal lo juro.

Gwen: lo prometes.

Duncan: prometido.

Gwen: ah bien lo hare.

Duncan: gracias.

Gwen: si como sea.

Gwen se regresó con sus amigas Alis pregunto.

Alis: que te dijo tu inepto Hermano -_-

Gwen: Duncan quiere invitar a Courtney a una cita.

Alis escupe el jugo de té helado que se estaba tomando.

Alis: QUE DIJO QUE O_O

Gwen: lo que oíste.

Alis: mala idea Gwen recuerda que Courtney odia a la gente que le gusta romper las reglas.

Gwen: ya lo sé y me pidió decírselo a ella.

Alis: ¿y porque no se lo dice el a ella?

Gwen: lo note nervioso es cosa de él.

Alis: como tú con Trent.

Gwen se sonroja.

Gwen: algo sí.

Alis: y hablando del rey de roma hay viene.

Gwen: ¿Dónde?

Alis: de dirige hacia ti.

Gwen: ¿Cómo me veo? Soné como Lindsay verdad.

Alis: tevés bien y si sonaste como Lindsay.

Gwen: me matare por este día.

Trent llego a la mesa de Gwen y Alis.

Trent: hola hermana y bella Gwen.

Trent besa la mano de Gwen y esta se sonroja.

Gwen: hola Trent.

Alis: los dejare solos.

Alis se va.

Gwen: ¿qué paso?

Trent: te quiero decir algo.

Pensamiento de Gwen: ahh es tan guapo, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa es hermosos y su cabello es genial pero su voz es muy dulce.

Trent: oye tierra llamando a Gwen.

Gwen: a que perdón es que siempre estoy atrapada en mis pensamientos ¿Qué me decías?

Trent: bueno quiero invitarte a una cita el domingo.

Gwen: si claro.

Trent: genial nos vemos después mi hermosa princesa.

Le da un beso en la mejilla.

Gwen pensamiento: me beso en la mejilla.

Mientras termino el almuerzo les toco gimnasia Gwen, Alis, Bridgette y Courtney estaban conversando un poco.

Alis: no puedo creer que mi hermano y tu tengan una cita.

Gwen: si ablando de citas Courtney tengo un mensaje de parte de Duncan.

Courtney: arg y ¿ahora qué?

Gwen: te quiere invitar una cita el sábado.

Courtney: y ¿Por qué no me lo dijo él?

Gwen: este nervioso lo sé porque soy su hermana.

Alis: muy cierto.

Courtney: pues no lo are él no es digno de mí.

Bridgette: o vamos Court concuerdo con ellas dale una oportunidad debemos de conocer nueva gente.

Courtney: pero en un delincuente, viste su cabello pero sus ojos celestes te pierdes en sus hermosos ojos…. Que digo no, no lo hare.

Gwen: vamos prometió no hacer algo ilegal.

Courtney: ah bien iré en esa estúpida cita.

Gwen: le voy a decir.

Gwen fue a buscar a Duncan hasta que lo encuentra.

Duncan: y ¿qué te dijo?

Gwen: tranquilo romeo ella dijo que sí.

Duncan: si le diré que a qué horas voy a pasar por ella.

Gwen: bueno yo mejor me voy.

Gwen se dirigía con sus amigas pero seguía pensando se preguntaba ¿Qué quería el ogro con los medallones?

Termino la clase educación física ya se fueron a sus casas.

Courtney bueno en donde iremos.

Alis: tengo tarea.

Gwen: mañana Alis, Bridgette y yo iremos a buscar vestidos para el baile tranquila te escogeremos un vestido para ti.

Courtney: ok y yo que ago.

Gwen: iras una cita con mi hermano.

Courtney: ok.

Alis: bueno me voy a mi casa bye.

Ellas 3: bye.

Entraron a la casa de Gwen.

Bridgette: bueno mañana es sábado que emoción.

Gwen: oigan ustedes 2 son nuevas en estos no.

Courtney: si pero mañana ay clases.

Gwen: Courtney los sábados y domingos no vamos a la escuela se llama fin de semana los lunes a viernes si vamos a la escuela.

Courtney: guau no lo sabía.

Bridgette: ni yo.

Gwen: porque son del mundo de las hadas por cierto ¿por qué el ogro las estaba persiguiendo a ustedes 2?

Bridgette: en una larga historia.

Courtney: el mundo de las hadas está dividido en 12 reinos.

Gwen: ¿enserio?

Bridgette: si el renio aquamarine.

Courtney: el reino terracota (nota de la autora: ok no se me ocurrió bien el nombre de los reinos)

Bridgette: el reino jardín, el reino Arcoíris, el reino lavanda (nota de la autora: lo de lavanda y terracota se me subió a la cabeza esos nombres proviene ciudad lavanda y ciudad terracota de pokémon no me culpen soy solo una autora)

Bridgette: el reino cristal, el reino armónico, el reino solar y lunar, el reino animal, El reino estelar y el reino de las nubes (nota de la autora: ese nombre del reino de las nubes hace referencia al castillo de las nubes de la película Barbie y la magia de Pegaso)

Gwen: El reino de las nubes es donde viven las hadas del viento verdad.

Bridgette: si el ultimo reino es muy peligroso el ultimo reino es el reino toxico.

Gwen: ¿el reino toxico?

Courtney: si ese reino habitan las sea él o ella hadas malévolos son las hadas veneno son muy peligrosos.

Bridgette: la leyenda dice que la reina de reino toxico quiso apoderarse de los 11 medallones pero 6 guardiana la derrotaron la reina fue purificada los medallones volvieron a sus dueñas.

Courtney: cuando Bridgette y yo estábamos esperando a Alis el ogro del reino toxico se fue al mundo humano para buscar a Alis nosotras fuimos pero el ogro nos vio el portal a donde va al mundo de las hadas se cerró nos atacó en el mundo humano nos transformamos pero no pudimos derrotarlo hasta que tu apareciste.

Gwen: guau pero ¿las 6 guardianas?

Bridgette: 6 guardianas, 6 tipos, fueron Coral la reina de las hadas de tipo agua, Giselle la reina de las hadas de tipo tierra, Ángela la reina de las hadas de tipo de la naturaleza, Casandra la reina de los de tipo fuego, Alondra la reina de los de tipo Psíquico y tu madre Cristal reina de los de tipo viento.

Gwen: guau bueno vamos a cenar hacer la tarea y a dormir.

Ellas 2: ok.

Hoy es sábado Gwen estaba pensando de lo de ayer sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por su hermano.

Duncan: ¿Por qué no me digites que Courtney y Bridgette Vivian en nuestra casa?

Gwen: no se lo ciento.

Duncan: bueno iré a buscar un lugar donde pasar tiempo con la princesa y yo.

Gwen: que te valla bien.

Gwen espero a que Bridgette y a Alis para irse ahora la única en bajar fue Courtney junto con Bridgette.

Bridgette: ya estoy lista para ir de compras.

Gwen: espera falta Alis.

Courtney: ¿voy con ustedes?

Gwen: claro.

Tocan la puerta.

Gwen: yo abro.

Gwen abre la puerta y ve a Alis pero con cara de mal humor.

Alis: hola -_-

Gwen: ¿y ahora que te hiso mi hermano?

Alis: nada pero no te pongas loca lo que te cuente.

Gwen: que Alis tu crees que me voy a poner loca no soy como Izzy haber dime.

Alis: bueno mi Mamá y mi Papá se reconciliaron y se casan el martes.

Gwen: y que tiene de malo.

Alis: digo que Trent será tu vecino.

Gwen se emoción.

Gwen: enserio genial, genial me volví a comportar como Lindsay. Los padres de Alis y Trent son divorciados se reconciliaron cuando el papá de ellos 2 fueron de vicia a la casa de la mamá de Alis y de Alis.

Alis: bueno vasta de charla vamos a conseguir los vestidos para el baile.

Ellas 3: ok.

En el centro comercial.

Bridgette: nunca fui a un centro comercial.

Courtney: ni yo.

Alis: vamos a buscar vestidos.

Gwen: si pero nada de colore vivos para mí.

Alis: calma Gwen si quiere busca un vestido de tu color.

Gwen: ok.

Gwen un vestido de color azul oscuro, Alis encontró un vestido de color rosa con una flor como adorno, Bridgette un vestido de color celeste y Courtney un vestido de color morado con unos guantes que hagan juego pagaron los vestidos con los ahorros de Gwen y Alis.

Gwen: ey tienes que ir a tu cita con Duncan, Courtney.

Courtney: ok ¿quién me presta ropa de salida?

Alis: yo tengo una bonita blusa si quieres te la presto.

Courtney: sí.

Las chicas fueron a la casa de Alis para arreglar a Courtney a su cita Alis le da un espejo Courtney lleva puesto una blusa roja, uno pantalones libáis, zapatillas del mismo color con calcetas blancas, lleva el pelo suelto, labial rojo y eso es todo.

Courtney: me veo Bien.

Alis: bueno ve a tu cita.

Courtney: ok.

Courtney baja de las escaleras y ve a Duncan en la puerta.

Duncan: ¿nos vamos?

Courtney: claro.

Se fueron mientras en el bosque se encuentra una sombra un monstruo extraño es como un cóndor peros con tres ojos rojos sangre y el mismo ogro que atacaron a Gwen y las otras están en el reino toxico una sombra de una mujer con alas negras como la de un murciélago, un vestido violeta oscuro sin manga, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos de color, unas zapatilla violeta oscuro, uñas negras largas y filosas, piel gris y una corona de princesa.

XXX: y bien ogro me dices ¿Qué paso?

Ogro: ahh si su alteza las princesas Bridgette y Courtney están viviendo en la tierra con la princesa del viento y…lo interrumpieron.

XXX: ¿QUÉ? DIJISTE LA PRINCESA DEL VIENTO ENTONCES LA HIJA DE LA REINA DEL VIENTO TIENE UNA HIJA _

Ogro: bueno es una chica terrestre pero en realidad es un hada… interrumpido otra vez.

XXX: dime que no tiene 16 años.

Ogro: tiene 16 años su vileza.

XXX: ESTO ES INAUDITO TE PEDÍ ELIMINAR A LAS HADAS PERO SIEMPRE ME FALLAS ¿OTRA NOTICIA?

Otto (así se llama el Cóndor negro): las princesas psíquica y de fuego siguen en sus reinos planearemos atacar el reino lavando y después el reino Arcoíris y atraparemos a la princesa del fuego y la princesa psíquico les arrebataremos sus medallones y reviviremos a su madre y dominar todos los reinos su majestad ¿Qué dice?

XXX: Otto tu si me impresionas y en cuanto a ti ogro si no me cumplas la misión ESTARÁS 8 DÍAS EN EL CALABOZO ME OÍSTE.

Ogro: no se preocupe su majestad no la decepcionare de nuevo.

XXX: más te vale AHORA MUEVETE.

Ogro: s-s-si su majestad.

El ogro salió corriendo de miedo.

Otto: su majestad esto me vuele fracaso de nuevo.

XXX: lo sé me pregunto ¿Quién es la princesa del viento?

Mientras tanto Duncan y Courtney caminaron por el parque Duncan se preguntaba ¿Cómo conocio a su hermana? O ¿Dónde vivía? Etc.

Duncan: oye Court sé que esta pregunta te sonara tonta o no pero ¿dónde vives o vivías? Porque pienso que no eres de por aquí pero no importa solo dime (Duncan pensamiento: que pregunta tan estúpida dije bien hecho Duncan soy un idiota.) (nota de la autora: de hecho es un idiota y yo que lo he visto en la serie.)

Courtney: bueno vivía en una ciudad grande pero diferente los extraños pero me acostumbrare estar aquí tus preguntas no son tontas por ahora creo.

Duncan: por cierto y te ves hermosa (nota de la autora: ok soy una adolecente de 15 años que los cumplió el 13 de febrero que está diciendo tonterías sé que odio a Duncan y a Courtney pero es mi pareja favorita al igual como Trent y Gwen y Geoff y Bridgette digamos que me gustan las parejas que sean opuestas pero ya que bueno yo también me enamore en 2do de secundaria quede casi como una loca por el chico que me gusto genial estoy diciendo tonterías de nuevo -_-)

Courtney: Gracias por cierto ¿Por qué te vistes como delincuente y tienes el cabello verde?

Duncan: irónica mente soy un delincuente y eso dolió.

Courtney: guau según Gwen dice que parece punk (nota: no me digas que no lo noto creo que dejare de poner notas -_-)

Duncan: princesa suenas como si nunca habías visto un punk.

Courtney: no nunca ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir a una cita? Bueno somos polos opuestos.

Duncan: mira seré sincero contigo bueno aparte que eres estirada, berrinchuda, etc. voy al grano bueno me gusta tu actitud, eres bonita, linda y hermosa y eres única me gustas.

Courtney: g-gracias Duncan l verdad tú me…. Courtney no pudo terminar su última palabra porque siente una rara sensación de que alguien viene.

Courtney: Duncan tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Duncan: ¿Por qué?

Courtney: porque siento que nos observa.

Duncan: si tienes razón vamos.

Duncan y Courtney salieron del parque se perdieron en el bosque en donde llegaron.

Duncan: rayos nos perdimos.

Courtney: no me digas.

Duncan: bueno tenemos que buscar la forma de salir.

Courtney no dijo nada estaba muy preocupada.

Duncan: Courtney ¿te encuentras bien?

Courtney: ah no nada estoy bien creo.

Duncan: ¿segura?

Courtney: si estoy seg….Interrumpida por un golpe del ogro.

Ogro: jajaja creíste que ibas a escapar de mi princesa hada de la tierra.

Courtney quedo lastimada pero no quería que Duncan se enterada de que ella es una hada Duncan fue hacia ella.

Duncan: Courtney ¿estás bien?

Courtney: si no te preocupes.

Duncan: vaya que disfraz de Ogro tan ridículo estoy seguro que es Harold.

Ogro: disfraz yo te enseñare que ser un tal disfraz.

Ogro golpea a Duncan y que mal herido.

Courtney: DUNCAN, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.

El medallón de Courtney empieza a brillar (nota: este es mi última nota ustedes saben cuál es el traje de hada de Courtney ustedes leyeron el capítulo 1) se transforma en hada Duncan vio y quedo atónito.

Duncan: Increíble las hadas existen.

Courtney estaba tan molesta con el ogro por haber golpeado a Duncan.

Courtney: me las vas a pagar por haber golpeado al amor de mi vida.

Ogro: peso yo, yo, yo te arrojare una roca.

El Ogro arroja la roca pero olvido que Courtney es una hada de la tierra ella atrapo la roca y se la arroja al ogro el casi quedo aplastado y Duncan sorprendido por como Courtney lo defendió, por su carácter y fuerza claro.

Duncan: genial aun me gusta más.

Ogro quedo lastimado cuando la roca callo sobre él.

Ogro: no puede ser primero me derrota esa chica terrestre que resulto una hada princesa de piel pálida y ahora la tonta hada princesa de la tierra y estúpida.

Duncan: no es tonta ni estúpida es única y haci me agrada.

Courtney se sonroja por el comentario de Duncan.

Courtney: bueno ``_con el poder de la Tierra te envió devuelta al lugar donde perteneces´´_

El medallón de Courtney empieza a brillar y abre el portal.

Ogro: NOOO NO QUIERO ESTAR EN EL CALABOZO POR 8 DIAAAAAASSSSS.

El ogro regreso al reino toxico ya el portal cerrado Courtney vuelve a la normalidad pero cansada Duncan se acerca a ella.

Duncan: ¿estás bien?

Courtney: si estoy bien el problema es que vistes todo lo lamento y ahora me odias ¿no?

Duncan: odiarte jamás fue impresionante eres genial.

Courtney: gracias prometes no decirle a nadie de esto.

Duncan: lo prometo.

Courtney: bueno pero no soy la única hada.

Duncan: enserio hay más.

Courtney: si Bridgette la hada del agua, Alis la hada de la naturaleza y….Interrumpida.

Duncan: ¿ALIS ES UNA PRINCESA HADA?

Courtney: si no me interrumpas y tú hermana también es una princesa hada.

Duncan: ¿Gwen? ¿Ella también es un hada?

Courtney: si ella es la hada del Aire.

Duncan: vaya eso no lo sabía no le diré a nadie de esto ni a mis amigos ni a nadie como prometí.

Courtney: gracias Duncan eres muy dulce creo te amo.

Duncan: yo también te amo.

Duncan y Courtney se acercan y se dan su primer beso, el beso duro 13 minutos y se separaron.

Duncan: mejor ay que regresar.

Courtney: si claro.

Duncan y Courtney lograron salir del bosque tomados de las manos regresaron a la casa de la familia de Duncan y Gwen entraron Gwen, Bridgette y Alis estaban en la sala.

Gwen: vaya que llegaron.

Duncan: si princesa.

Gwen: oye no me digas haci odio esos apodos.

Courtney: Gwen, Bridgette y Alis Duncan sabe que somos hadas.

Gwen, Bridgette y Alis se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Alis ¿Qué?

Duncan: calma no diré nada a nadie.

Bridgette: de acuerdo.

Duncan: bueno me voy a dormir bye hermamonstruo, Demonio de Tasmania, Bridgette y buenas noches princesa.

Courtney: buenas noches Cariño.

Duncan se va para arriba y Gwen, Bridgette y Alis confundidas.

Alis: y ahora ¿Qué fue eso?

Courtney: bueno Duncan y yo ya somos novios.

Bridgette: que romántico.

Alis: claro tu que dices Gwen.

Gwen no hace caso porque estaba pensando en Trent.

Alis: ¿Gwen?

Gwen no estaba haciendo caso hasta que.

Alis GWEN.

Gwen pego un gran susto rompiendo sus pensamientos.

Gwen: ah ¿qué?

Alis: pensando en mí hermano ¿verdad?

Gwen: sí.

Alis: ya es tarde mejor regreso a casa o si no mi mamá me castigara.

Ellas 3: bye.

Alis: bye.

Courtney: Bridgette y yo iremos a nuestras habitaciones.

Gwen: ok al rato voy a mi habitación.

Courtney y Bridgette: ok.

Courtney y Bridgette se van a sus habitaciones.

Gwen pensamiento: Duncan se enteró que somos hadas bueno eso no me preocupa tanto porque voy a una cita mañana con Trent.

Continuara….

**Me tarde mucho verdad no importa espero que les guste bueno como fue último día de clases creo que en vacaciones de semana santa voy a tener tiempo para escribir los fics Duncan si se quedó un poco atónito por enterase que Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette y Alis que son hadas verdad el sig. Capítulo será de los 2 protagonistas (Trent y Gwen) Trent aún no debe enterarse que Gwen y las demás sean hadas el apellido de Alis es temporal.**

**Pongan reviews bye**


End file.
